percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Raven
'''Raven '''is the Roman demigod daughter of Pluto, she is known for her feirce powers over darkness and souls. She is claimed to be the one person besides the daughter of Jupiter Optimus Maximus, that is capable of rising to the seat Praetor. History Raven was born to a lovely woman known to be Elizabeth, as a child she was very serious and took interest in paculiar things, such as gazing at the sky for birds and having a keen preception on how many birds were coming. When Raven turned six, she was approached by a mysterious stranger, at first the mysterious being was told to look human, but eventually she found out that the person was a monster. Raven killed it at the age of eight and was then drafted by Lupa at the age of fourteen. Throughout her youth, Raven was always shown to be very careful and nurturing towards birds. When she was four she found a bird injured and healed it back to full health. Raven has spent most of her life with her mother, and as a result she had the highest respect for her. It's unknown why, but her mother does know that Raven is special, due to the fact that Raven had strange powers whenever the nigh reached its peak. When Raven was twelve, she nearly killed her mother sleep-walking, this was unconscious and because of this, she has only a vauge recollection of the event and her mother tried not to change her composure with her, due to the possibility that Raven would notice she's afraid of her. Appearance Raven is shown to have a pale complexion and long black hair that seems to shine in the moonlight. She has rose pink lips and seems to have a seriously peaceful and unconscious gaze in her eyes. Raven is often seen sporting dark clothing, she loves the color black and seems to have a rather bodacious physique. At times Raven is noted to be the beautiful girl and at others also can be considered the hot and scary one too. Raven is known for her unique interest in black and at times sports a long black cloak or just sleeveless black shirts. Personality Raven is described to be very sweet and at times can be very vauge. Her personality is a mixture of understanding interest and complete analysis. She can determine another's personality with just the way they vocalize their speech patterns. It's unknown if this is because she is a child of Pluto but she does also seem to have a complete understand of one's life and the way they will live it. That could be a hint at Raven being the strongest child of Pluto. At times, others comment on the fact that she concludes her opinions rather quickly against others. People also say that her personality is evenly matched with her appearance which is known as intimidating. Powers *Speech Impared: Not the way you'd think. She can understand a person's motives and the way they think based on the vocal patterns of the person in question. This might allow her to determine if a person is lying or not. It also can help her if she were to lie. Only children of Hades have been shown to have this ability, namely Nico di Angelo. *Dead Language: This is rarely shown in children of Pluto, but Raven can actually speak the language of the dead, this is only noted to be a powerful thing that even Pluto would consider only in the deadliest of times, it was formed soon after he was cast into the Underworld to rule there. Demigod Abilities *Umbrakinesis: She has the power to control and manipulate shadows into weapons and also as a means for travels and to smother her in order to perserve her innocence. *Life Aura: She can seen the physical soul of a person and also is capable of releasing one's soul. She also knows whenever a person's soul is being judged in the Underworld. This also allows her to know exactly everything about the underworld through the eyes of spirits. *Shadow Travel: She can travel through shadows and stretch throughout vast amounts of distance. *Death Trance: She knows about the seeds of Persepina, and knows how to use them, although she has never actually had to resort to the use of them. *Necromancy: She can control the dead and summon skeleton warriors to her aid, this ability seems to be one of the ones she uses less often, due to it being rather childish and less of a Roman to ask for aid in combat almost disgraceful. She only does this when she is backed into a corner with no way out or when the legion is up against an army of monsters. Trivia *Raven is named after one of the Teen Titans, and seems to have dark powers just like her. *Raven fits her discription with her personality. *It's unknown if she would ever become praetor, but she surely has the potential. *Her picture is the picture of her father, Pluto that is also posted on Camp Half Blood Wikia *Raven is friends with a child of Neptune and a child of Jupiter respectively, it's unknown why or how good their relationships are. Category:Beikeiai17 Category:Roman Demigods Category:Children of Pluto